WO 2014/069529 A discloses an active matrix substrate including drive circuits disposed in a display region and each configured to switch a corresponding one of gate lines into a selected state. Each of the drive circuits includes a plurality of switching elements and an internal line connected to part of the switching elements, and these components are dispersed in a plurality of pixels adjacent to the corresponding one of the gate lines. The active matrix substrate is further provided with a control line for supply of a control signal to each of the drive circuits. The internal line in the drive circuit has potential varied in accordance with the supplied control signal, and the gate line receives a voltage signal that causes the gate line to come into the selected state or an unselected state.